


【FF14|于桑】Too Deep To Disguise（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [37]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *摸鱼混更，无水平乱敲一通。*时间线76主线-5.0结尾，设定捏造。*含R18，未成年人勿入。*题目来源Patti LaBelle《Kiss Away the Pain》歌词“Is it all because you're missing me?The pain is clouding your eyes.Pain too deep to disguise.You're blue, baby i am too.”原曲是首挺复古的蓝调。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 18





	【FF14|于桑】Too Deep To Disguise（END）

桑克瑞德的意识还不清醒，只感觉得到有谁用柔软的物体轻轻按压他的嘴唇。对方的气息没有敌意，他也提不起警惕，睁眼的动作因疲倦和伤痛攒不得完整，视野里一片朦胧的青灰色雾气。

那人含着他的嘴唇说了句什么——奇怪的是桑克瑞德即使头脑混沌也认得出它的来源——它听起来像是妖灵语。

但桑克瑞德还识别不了它的含义。他太累了，能记得住自己被从雷克兰德带到了哪里、受了谁的治疗、雷克兰德的居民和士兵有多大伤亡以及敏菲利亚有没有事已经耗尽了他的精力，而今他的大脑正忙着指挥身体各处经络与所剩无几的以太配合医师修补自己，再让它分出一点注意力只怕要被它造反。他应该配合他的大脑，否则他无法如愿快速恢复，会让敏菲利亚更着急，他也不能再继续在危机四伏的旅途里保护她和大家。

他为敏菲利亚做的事本已不多，而今还在不断减少。桑克瑞德焦虑起来，想推一推伏在自己面孔前方的人让对方走开，至少让他知道现在正在发生什么，不然这个人就是在帮倒忙妨碍他实现自己的目的。

不过，啊……桑克瑞德的意识忽然警醒，敲了敲沉在焦虑中的弦。他的意识告诉他，他该认得出那人的声音。

这是于里昂热。说起来，将他从雷克兰德的废墟里弄出来的也是。那时他已经看不见东西，耳朵里也全是充血的轰鸣，不过他还记得对方臂弯环着自己的方式和施以急救时所用的魔法，被对方抱离地面时也能闻得到精灵身上隐藏在硝烟下那点儿在伊尔美格的花田里薰了三年的味道。

由于屏着呼吸而被肋骨撑起的胸膛松塌下来，桑克瑞德放心了点儿。于里昂热在这里就说明敏菲利亚真的没事了，他轻声咽了咽喉咙，接着感到伤口的痛苦在远去。

这让他的伤口恢复得比预想中的快，快到冒险者不久后来探望时他已经坐得起身了，炼金医疗馆的医师交代他“伤口位置不好，不能乱动”，他也能活动活动手脚就以行动证明了什么事都没有。

他夸赞医疗馆的手段高明，跟医师们讨了点药。

因为旅途的下一站被敏菲利亚擅自定在安穆·艾兰，桑克瑞德的行李收拾得怒气冲冲。于里昂热呆在他的屋子一角，将他的怨言全听了去。

桑克瑞德收着收着，想起于里昂热总是在帮敏菲利亚说话，不由得停了下手：“我还没问你，那天你来干什么？”

“哪天？”

“又装傻。前两天啊，从雷克兰德回来那天。你后来不是去要塞帮忙了吗？没必要在我旁边呆着。是不是又跟敏菲利亚说了些不该说的，不然她干嘛突然就要到安穆·艾兰去？”

于里昂热笑得苦涩，望向窗外，一时无言。桑克瑞德想了想自己可能也发错了脾气，闭上嘴继续拾掇要带的工具和药瓶。

“我已经做不了什么了。”过了会儿，于里昂热搭着窗台撩开桑克瑞德平日几乎没碰过的窗帘，“昼夜引领万物一日，季节引领万物一年，交织而起，引领万物一生……能做什么、能说什么来引领她向前的……不是我。”

他转向忙碌的男人，眉眼间仍是桑克瑞德最近在外头晃悠期间看不到的深沉。

“……我引领不了敏菲利亚。”

“行行行。”桑克瑞德烦闷地扣好背带扛起背包，又觉得自己语气太差，缓和了点，“我知道了。但是你不要总盯着我。”

“盯着你？”

“就是——”

桑克瑞德不太愿意去看那精灵的表情。

“——我没事，不用总盯着我。”

“好，好好。”于里昂热信步走到男人身边跟上他的脚步，此时神情回到了平常的祥和，“可我已经盯了很久，这个习惯一时难改，你应该不会怪我。”

“去去去。”

桑克瑞德佯作无事，于里昂热也态度自然。然而当他碰到精灵的手腕，对方皮肤上传来的温度让他多了个心眼。桑克瑞德偷偷瞅着精灵，知道于里昂热早就学会了像他从前那样用若无其事扮演确无其事，心下黯然一阵，嘴上却什么也没说。光之巫女的前程关系到所有人，总不会是他一个人的事。与过去的敏菲利亚本人感情深厚的朋友们，还有为“两个”敏菲利亚以及敏菲利亚“两种”未来心忧且痛苦着的于里昂热。桑克瑞德选了专心全力。

唯独专心全力推动那个唯一的未来，于里昂热才能有所解脱——桑克瑞德提起武器。

一路的战斗比他想象的要轻松，以防万一多带在身上的止痛药基本没有出场余地。桑克瑞德专心全力地击倒每一个敌人，拓宽前方的路。于里昂热则如本人所说，“旧习难改”地盯着他。

“累了吗？”

在络尾聚落停留的夜里，桑克瑞德敲了敲于里昂热的床沿。人烟凋零的小镇连个能同时提供两张床的客房都没有，桑克瑞德习惯性地选了地板，却没忽略床上那副全无减缓趋势的呼吸。

于里昂热没睡着，可呼吸声有些不对劲。桑克瑞德爬起身攀上床沿，才出手就给于里昂热捉了个正着。

“是太累，所以才睡不着。”于里昂热简短地解释，“恕我贪心，想用更累的方式欺骗自己。”

男人叹着气，先给出精灵想要的吻，再顺着于里昂热的下巴和修长的脖子一路向下，一边流连着锁骨一边解开除去首饰后剩下简单得多的丝织品。

“不能太累，明天还要继续忙。”桑克瑞德的吻落在精灵腰间，听得精灵加快的吸气声，更专注地吮起他的肚脐，隔着裙装拨弄起性器同时掏出自己的，“不是说了我没事，不用总盯着我吗。”

“旧习……太多年，在关隘与高塔之缘，无法停止眺望星月起落……”

“闭上眼睛。”

于里昂热照做了。旧窗帘积着厚灰尘，屋外的光照着像是会变旧的篝火，在精灵眼底投下一层影子。桑克瑞德凝视着这层影子，用裙子包裹住于里昂热的硬挺含进嘴里，一手刮弄和揉捏、圈出囊袋的形状，再扩开双唇的圆弧，连阴囊一块包进唇内。

舌头卷起的唾液濡湿布料黏着性器，轮廓和色彩显得下流又华丽。它像镀了黑金。

“别出声。”桑克瑞德吞吐几下，从根部舔上顶端，在龟头上嘬着水声，“这就够你累的了。”

他推推于里昂热的手臂，示意可以用手臂堵住声音。但过了会儿他又反悔，蛇似地扭动着腰爬上精灵的胸膛，吻了吻被他揭开上衣后露出的乳头，蘸着粘稠的唾液拉扯几下，再吮着拉出银丝。男人向于里昂热展示它们，弯着眼角。

后穴扩张得不多，坐下的动作却没有多少阻碍，肠壁撕扯的感觉干瘪得有些陌生，仿佛本该对身体机能提出警告的痛觉失去了功用，撕扯也仅仅是客观上“被撕扯”的直观定义罢了。桑克瑞德花了几秒来吸收这个概念，低下头只见于里昂热紧巴巴地皱着脸，手臂旁的脸部皮肤发红，眼里蒙着点痛苦。男人觉得好笑，安慰地拨开于里昂热的手臂吸着精灵的双唇，下身坐得更深了点。

裙子和性器一起被肠道吞入，再柔软的织物到了这里都像是打了磨砂，没有支撑也发挥不了其针脚的细腻特质，塞在脏器中让吐纳都凸显艰难，也刺激着肠壁分泌出更多体液。男人吃力地摆动起来，身下挤压的“啵滋”、“啵滋”声让他联想起自己曾在荒漠边缘用几滴水清洗衣服上血迹时的声音。

于里昂热的表情并不快乐，自始至终紧缩的眉头都松不开。他在男人嘴里吞咽着在两人唇齿间滚动的呻吟，紧紧抠着桑克瑞德的背甲凹槽和短发，指甲陷得太深，背甲被抠得叽叽喳喳响，男人的后颈也给抓破了皮。

“累吗？”体内粗糙的抽插让桑克瑞德止不住声线里的颤抖，但他还是强作得意，舔着精灵的耳尖喘息，“这样……就不那么、轻松了吧？唔唔……”

于里昂热恍惚地看着他，张了张嘴，发出的却是连不起来的碎片音符。

男人在自己的阴茎被搓弄得弹跳起来时观察于里昂热的反应，估计对方也快到了，好心抬高了臀部让精灵的性器滑出后穴，俯下身推高裙子。他将两根湿漉漉的器官握在一起，特意照顾着另一根的铃口，不时咬一两口精灵的锁骨和胸口，拇指推挤囊袋和柱体上的软皮。

“听听，咕啾咕啾的。”他舔着自己的嘴唇，张着双腿跪在于里昂热身体两侧，说话时牙尖在精灵耳尖上若有若无地掠过，喷着鼻息，“可比你精神……”

他猛地向后一溜，紧握着自己也用力扳动于里昂热的阴茎往嘴里深深吞下，喉头急遽收缩，箍上那根阴茎前端。只这一瞬，口中的器官抽动着，桑克瑞德便尝到了精液的味道。

他满意地坐直，擦了擦嘴，让于里昂热看清自己吞咽那些液体之时撸动自己性器的动作，最后射在对方阴囊旁的皮肤上，白嗒嗒的一小块。

“满意了就睡吧。”男人从精灵身上翻下来，想回到自己的地铺里，冷不丁却被于里昂热环了一臂。

于里昂热吐息中性欲的热退得比男人记忆中的快，此时稍嫌凉了，字句亦略微不稳：“按你所想，放手去做。”

“我想的就是我白天说的那样。”

“一点都不……”

“一点都不。”

“桑克瑞德啊……我分担不了你心里的痛觉。”

“干嘛？要是这种东西都能互通，那人类还要不要活了？想想都觉得可怕吧。”

精灵顺着桑克瑞德后颈上被抓伤的地方，汗湿的手指覆盖过去，竟然没有刺痛感。

只是单纯的被抚摸的触感而已。

桑克瑞德入睡前思考了一会儿，推测自己的痛觉可能是被心事带走，经由大脑判断，成为要遭无视的要素。

这一推测在他与兰吉特的决战中得到证实。老将军的实力在他之上，决心则不亚于；他挨上一脚或是一拳，骨头就嘎啦嘎啦地警示着危机。不过他还有力气寻找机会喝下一两瓶药，就说明痛觉已经阻止不了他了。他没有因为感到痛而行动迟缓，亦不因为痛躲不开本能躲开的进攻。这使得兰吉特掠着要害的拳风变成了也不过是一阵极具攻击力的风，桑克瑞德正面迎向它，用武器挡住它，再化解它，其间不带犹豫，痛觉已被抛在感官的范围之外。要不是骨头的断面磨得诡异，他还不知道自己的肋骨断了，膝关节和小腿骨也有不同程度的负担。

桑克瑞德站定下来，遮蔽了自己的气息。

他不晓得这种能促使他肆无忌惮投入战斗的优势能持续到什么时候，不过既然机会来了，他就不会放过——要是不想再让于里昂热与敏菲利亚所说的话再出现一次的话。

而后桑克瑞德躺在地上，两眼模糊。模糊中那团青灰色的雾又出现了，在他眼前飘了飘，忽而飘得很远。

“于里昂热！”男人匆忙大喊，“不对……没有怪你！”

“啊啊？什么？他还活着呐？”

他还没能真的站起来去追那精灵，肚子上就受了一拳。桑克瑞德大睁着眼，觉得这一拳仿佛是自己用腹肌弹了来者的拳头，知觉苍白如纸。

“真的活着呢。”阿莉塞俯视着他。

男人回魂似地咳了两声：“啊……呀。阿莉塞大人。”

接着他的后脑勺在沙地上左右摇晃，总算找到了不远处的精灵族。那精灵在一旁弯着腰，背部大大地起伏，似乎是跑了很远的路而接不上气。

雅·修特拉语气冰冷且一贯讥诮：“没事了，好歹是给你的生命之火加了点油。”

“谢了啊。”男人抹着脸，又招呼那边的于里昂热，对对方惨白的脸色感到奇怪，“我没死成，别这样。”

于里昂热用手掌擦汗，整整领子直起腰，笑起来的虚弱让桑克瑞德险些误以为他们来的路上被游末邦的飞空艇砸了几枚炸弹：“那就好。”

“就是灰尘多了点。”事后桑克瑞德对暗之战士玩笑道，拍拍大衣，再用亲昵的发音呼唤着归来的少女，“琳。”

他注意到于里昂热的脸复归了点血色。

“还累吗？”

“你一切都好，那便好了。”

“答非所问吧？”

“无误之答。这便是回答。”

桑克瑞德扛起枪刃走在队伍的前列，闲暇里多留意了会儿于里昂热的动作。

“回去后都得休息。”他认为于里昂热还在担心那些骨头的状况，郑重地承诺，“我会老实给老师治疗的。”

“那就好。”于里昂热答得很轻，可想让男人放心而做出的表情显然勉强，额角全是汗。

桑克瑞德深深地吸了口黑夜的空气，握了握拳。

黑夜是他的颜色，男人的心境也随之通透。他照着雅·修特拉的嘱托和自己的承诺走进炼金医疗馆，由着医师查上查下。

一阵子后桑克瑞德揣着医师的结论踹开于里昂热的房门，扛起那精灵不省人事的身躯扔回炼金医疗馆的病床上。

“到极限了？”

“按照您的描述，从时间来算，累积的量早就超出极限了。”

桑克瑞德没去找修特拉和阿尔菲诺，跟医疗馆要了个单独的病房，在于里昂热身旁转来转去。

他想起从雷克兰德回来、不得不被困在医疗馆中的那一晚，非常确定一定是于里昂热那晚说的什么造成了这一结果。可于里昂热到底说了什么？桑克瑞德抓破了脑袋。他又去找医师反复询问，得到的唯有“这种魔法我们也无能为力，仅能由施术者自己说出解除方法”的回答。

“于里昂热。”于是男人在病床边来回踱步，揪起沉睡的精灵的领子又放下，“于里昂热！”

而那精灵仅是沉沉地合着眼，动也不动。皮肤摸上去的温度比平时高，那可恶的魔法在血管里嘲笑着男人无知。

桑克瑞德明白自己也这么对待过他。用知觉全失的身躯面对于里昂热，把全部难题全丢给于里昂热苦思冥想，自己在病床里躺了个痛快。等自己醒了，对于里昂热的困苦难受则轻飘飘一笔带过，说这是必要，他没办法。

而今于里昂热同意了他的必要，允许他全力以赴，乃至气息遮蔽的苦痛也一并承担了去。

桑克瑞德不敢捏自己的拳头，最后只得老老实实坐下来，还时不时活动活动，只怕于里昂热醒来了还得担着不必要的“感知”。

他等到天亮，水晶都苏醒。于里昂热慢悠悠地睁开眼，瞳孔里的晨色黯淡。

“把我的痛觉还给我。”桑克瑞德冷冰冰地要求。

精灵眨眨眼，很快认识到这一要求的来源。

“……很遗憾，它已经是我的了。”

“废话少说，我的事情结了，还给我。”

“可我们的战斗还未结束。”

“于里昂热！”

那精灵离开病床，不由分说占据了桑克瑞德的住所，将男人锁在屋外。桑克瑞德深知于里昂热笃定自己不敢和其他同伴坦白这件事，气咻咻地在酒馆憋了半天。与同伴汇合后于里昂热照旧站在他身边，可他也追问不出什么，只敢偶尔偷偷跟雅·修特拉打听于里昂热的以太光有没有异常。

“不算异常，好像多了点不太一样的东西，我说不出来是什么。”

“唔唔。”

猫魅族轻蔑地抱起胳膊：“你要是担心，就不要随便乱来。各方面都是吧。”

桑克瑞德跺着靴子：“啧。”

“他不太正常。”

“我当然知道。”

“我是说……”

男人打断了她：“我知道。各方面都是。”

他望着拄在一角的于里昂热，想起他们出发前往安穆·艾兰的约定之所前，于里昂热靠着窗沿的苦涩笑容。

他决定不说话，也就在战斗中小心得多，减少自己的负伤率。

他又望着于里昂热阻止大家，望着精灵在水晶公面前拦住雅·修特拉。

“你这混蛋。”桑克瑞德终于忍不住，扯住精灵的后领子，扯得于里昂热向后弯下来，像根折了的木头柱子，“把我的痛觉还给我。”

“……它已经是我的了。”

“你自己的还不够吗？”

“最近的战斗还算在预计之内，接下来的就——”

然而话未说完，于里昂热的呼吸就断了一刹，整个人翻倒下来，压塌了一旁的小桌。

男人眼疾手快接住了精灵的腰和肩膀，顺着落势跪坐，趁机抓紧对方双腕，身体的重量全压上精灵的两腿。

“看着我。”他扳过于里昂热疲态与虚弱凸显的脸，“还给我。”

“……接下来的，还会有更多危险……”那精灵的吐息断断续续，“不行。”

屋里死寂了一小会儿，于里昂热又挤出笑容。

“我已经撑到了这里。”

“谁允许你随便用我的痛觉来惩罚自己的？”

“只要再撑一段时间……”

“你问过我了吗？”

“……只要让我看到最后……”

“谁允许的！”

于里昂热猛地挣开男人的钳制，拢住了这颗白色头颅。

“拜托了，桑克瑞德。就差一点……”精灵的呼吸越来越急促，拥抱也从普通意义的拥抱转变成索取的抚触，手指力量不足却用意明确，剥开桑克瑞德的大衣后在腰间和鼠蹊来回游移，“……拜托了……让我再累一点吧。”

他从男人的耳畔开始舔吻，将耳垂吮得充血。正如桑克瑞德在安穆·艾兰所做过的那样，不加扩张、简略前戏，顶着来源于男人和来源于自身的双倍苦痛，硬是挤开肠壁，光凭粗略的摩擦让自己在男人体内完全勃起。

这像是无缘无故无亦无痛一般直接在体内生出了个异物，困扰得桑克瑞德直发抖。男人怀念起自己的痛觉，要是还有痛觉，此时还能混着让他清醒，好去再思考和责备于里昂热的自作主张。可他连这点痛觉都被精灵骗走了，只剩下不真实的快感，如同天生不受阻拦的洪水，势头汹涌从不知障碍为何物。于里昂热困着他的头，逼着他只看着那双淡金色的两眼，任何挣扎的苗头都被全力以赴叫嚣起来的欲望浇灭，他的哪个部位挣动，于里昂热便在哪个部位留下牙印。

起先他还伏在精灵身上，不多时他就发现自己背贴着地毯，一斜眼便能看到先前妄图采取挣扎行动的肩膀和小臂全被于里昂热咬出了血痕。他动了动腿，膝盖就被翻到两侧，指痕和牙印烙在膝窝和大腿内侧；他再扭动起腰腹，却被于里昂热狠狠按下，腹里平平白白地闷着，内脏不痛却反射性地绞成一团，眼睁睁白送给于里昂热的阴茎一股征伐的气势。往日会让他发出痛呼的插入角度此时仅余快感单纯而孤单令他干张着嘴，涎液流出嘴角淌着颈线。

于里昂热依旧拢着他的后脑勺，稍抬起的视线除了纳入精灵的面容以外，还映着身下不断吞吐阴茎的画面。汁液被于里昂热的双囊拍在穴口，又在阴茎抽出一小段时带着几根丝线，或是自己的性器在两人之间狂乱地摇晃，液体弹在腿间，稀落落地流着一片湿黏。桑克瑞德抓不住痛觉，神智很快陷落，想要模仿曾经在这般遭遇下会发出的痛叫，也只能发出回应耳畔回荡着的啪嗒啪嗒拍击声的淫乱呻吟。

“请帮帮我……桑克瑞德。请帮我……让我看到最后。”

那精灵的额头蹭着男人的鼻梁，滴落的汗水和他的泪水混在一起。于里昂热祈求似地低喃着，将桑克瑞德的腿挂上自己肩头，双臂则压在头顶，已是做好制造一尊忏悔用的像、再彻底亵渎的准备。阴茎抽送的声音变了，因节奏加快加细而变得沉闷。腰部被极限弯折导致进入深度越过了男人习惯的承受度，而没能得到痛觉支撑的意识不知止境地吸收随之袭来的快感，捆扎理智的弦一根根绷断。

他像是回到那晚的病床上，眼睁睁望着于里昂热实施一场阴谋又无能为力，打算出声制止，开口却越发高亢和兴奋。

“咿、深……啊……别太……”

于里昂热的眼窝埋着阴影，只那一对浅金色的光微微闪烁。

“……已经……已……咿啊、里……”

这对浅金色的闪烁中泛出和眼窝同样的阴影。

“帮帮我，桑克瑞德。”

桑克瑞德怔懵地看着，不自觉收起臂弯，但伸不出手。他无助地弯起手指，终于得到于里昂热扣来的指节。

他想问“帮了就能减轻了吗？”而精灵则静静地颔首。

“……骗子。”

桑克瑞德没了思考的力气，再往后的记忆也不过是被操至高潮席卷的一塌糊涂和无论再如何嘶叫也叫不回于里昂热的杂乱梦境。

但要求不让于里昂热再盯着自己的又是谁？桑克瑞德向精灵投去不忿的目光，于里昂热却无声地笑笑，转着掌心的占星盘。

被最后的敌人压制也能站得起来，桑克瑞德扑上前方，再被死死按在凶恶魔法之下，内脏错位又矫正。

得益于痛觉的转移，桑克瑞德还是几个同伴中先清醒的那个。

“起来……”他摸到于里昂热的手臂，狠命在那条冰冷的臂膀上扯了一把，“给我起来，不是让你在这里闭上眼睛啊！”

“是、是。真的……很疼。”

“疼就早说，把我的痛觉还给我。”

于里昂热捂着胸口，掏出白圣石塞进男人手里。

“帮帮我，桑克瑞德。”

“……那你可看好了。”桑克瑞德接过琳补好魔力的晶壤给枪刃上膛。“好好盯着我。”

惊讶闪过于里昂热的脸，接着化为释然。

“我会的。”

没有痛觉，桑克瑞德能跑得又如风助。

再能和于里昂热好好对话时，琳和其他人已经搀着古·拉哈·提亚走远了。

桑克瑞德弯下腰，好笑地看着水里的精灵。

“于里昂热大水妖。”顿了顿他还是担心地问了一句，“行不行啊？还不疼死你？”

“这期间一直用抑制的魔法……还算应付得了。不过……”于里昂热的头发在波浪里一沉一浮，像几撮长老了的水草，“帮帮我吧，桑克瑞德。”

“把我的痛觉还给我。”

“唔唔。”

“看够了吗？”

“唔。”

男人失笑，将于里昂热拖上岸，拨开那几撮乱糟糟的额发，不等精灵继续说话就先行堵上去，在精灵满是海水咸腥味和唾液粘稠的嘴里发音模糊地念了一句。

于里昂热没能及时反应，睁大了眼。

“意思是‘我接受此种痛楚’。”桑克瑞德拉开了点距离，舔掉拉出的丝线眯细双眼，“——真是狡猾唷，于里昂热老师。”

他的内脏喊起了痛，各处关节亦由于长期来快要被遗忘的痛觉尖声啼哭，大脑接受不了这么剧烈的转变，噔噔噔地押送起血液，心跳也骤然加剧。各处机能都在复苏，将他本该有的状态完整地投射出来。

“好痛。”桑克瑞德笑得更开了。

于里昂热也摊在沙滩上，胸膛快速起伏。

“好累。”

END.


End file.
